Here, Demon Demon
by XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13
Summary: Requested by Frostfire613. It is the day before Ciel's 18th birthday and Lizzy has come to visit. What happens when she glues kitty ears to Ciel's head? He winds up seducing Sebastian. BoyxBoy. Lemon. One-shot.


**Please watch this video if you like my work! :3 watch?v=fJVVC1du2rY&list=UU0foR4Pbh8ZWKuiBt08dUtg&index=2&feature=plcp PLEASE SUBSCRIBE 8D.**

**A/N: This was a request from Frostfire613. They asked for a lemon of Ciel seducing Sebastian with kitty ears. This is what came out :I TO ME, I THINK I COULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB, BUT I THINK IT'S OKAY. XD So yeah, thank you so much Frostfire613 for the amazing request. I could just see it in my head when I read your review! XD Please guys, do not hesitate to request, I love giving you things to read :3! I am about to work on ANOTHER SebbyxCiel, then I'm going to start a DoumekixWatanuki fanfic. :3 SO IF YOU GUY HAVENT SEEN XXXHOLIC...GO SEE IT NOW! IT'S AMAZING. Sorry for any errors, I haven't gone over it too much :c**

**Reviews from last story, Curiosity Killed the Cat:**

_QueenEAC_

_OMG! I LOVE YA! and hey, i love sparkly vampires thank you very much. also, you should do whatever u want._

_Frostfire613  
_

_awwwwwwww...the ending was cute! Can u write a lemon with Ciel seducing Sebby with cat ears?_

_Motaku1235  
_

_I could see you doing an LxLight fanfiction if you like Death Note._

Great chapter!

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I read every single review and I cherish every single one as well! :3 Btw, Motaku1235, I have written a LxLight one shot before, but I do NOT know what happened to it :I It had something to do with soap dropping though. XD REVIEW TO GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE FUTURE!**

**Warning: boyxboy, sex, smut, lemon, one-shot, OOC, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. This plot and story is, however, mine.**

**Words: 4,974**

* * *

A knock on the door woke the Earl up from his slumber, his different colored eyes shooting open like he had a nightmare the night before. Although he was known for having nightmares, the teal haired boy hasn't had one in over a month. He was grateful for it, seeing as how he didn't want to deal with the constant questioning from his servants. Lizzy would be the worse one of them all. He could just hear the shriek of her voice piercing his eardrums at just the thought.

Before the door creaked open and the familiar voice of his faithful butler could awaken him, he was already sitting up in his bed. His eyes rested on the demon in the doorway; his face expressionless. "What's for breakfast, Sebastian?" He asked calmly as he rolled up the sleeves of his pajamas. "Something sweet preferably. I need something to give me a boost for the day."

"Yes, master. Today's breakfast includes an elegant blackberry pastry smothered in magnificent vanilla icing, and it is served with your usual Earl Grey tea." He spoke softly as he poured the tea. "Young Lord, do you know what day it is, by any chance?" He pondered.

"Wednesday, Sebastian. And I thought you were the one to keep up with such things." He spat, and grabbed the cup out of the demon's hand before taking a sip of it. "The 13th, am I correct?" He sat his tea down and started for his pastry, giving it a nibble before he looked out of the corner of his eye at the raven haired butler. "You still call me young even though I'm 17?"

"That's the thing, master. You are merely an adult. Which is why I questioned you. Do you not remember what tomorrow is?" The raven questioned.

"Thursday." He hid all emotion as he finished off his pastry. "Do I have to repeat that I thought you were the one to keep track with the days?" He said aggressively.

Sebastian remained silent as he watched the Earl take another sip of his tea. "Your duties today are paperwork. You have no clients until after Christmas, my lord."

Ciel placed his cup down and began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Ever since he turned 14, he started to undress, dress, and bathe himself since he began hitting puberty. He got more self-conscious about his 'boy parts' around his faithful butler. He didn't know why, but having Sebastian notice how much...bigger he's gotten gave him butterflies in his stomach.

He threw his shirt at the raven before stepping out of bed and moving silently to his dresser drawers. "That's all? How convenient. I was going to have you cancel every meeting I had planned." He clawed through his clothes, debating on which outfit to wear for the day. He knew that since he wasn't going to have clients, he was going with something more calm and for around the mansion. He stuck with a nice green vest covering an elegant white blouse with khakis.

"It's not really smart for the master to just cancel meetings whenever he doesn't feel like having them. You're getting more mature. You need to prepare for the world Young Lord-"

Ciel snapped his head around and stared the demon down. His eyes were fierce as he passed Sebastian to his bed. He placed his clothes on the end of the mattress before unbuttoning his pants. "You're dismissed, Sebastian." He growled.

The usual white gloves moved elegantly as the thin fingers held the knife in perfect placement. The hand flew down in a fierce motion as it sliced through the meat that the demon was preparing for that evening's dinner. "One day he will figure out that he needs to become more mature."

He gave a small sigh before setting out the food into the precise order on the plates. He stopped suddenly and kept his back towards the entrance to the kitchen. He looked out of the corner of his eyes before clearing his throat. "Lady Elizabeth, it is not proper to sneak about in a mansion that is not your own. Especially...when you were not invited over." He turned around to see the blonde curly headed girl in the entrance to the doorway, her frame slouched as if she was trying to sneak up on the demon.

"Oh! Darn you, Sebastian! You are so good!" She threw her arms to the side and pouted before quickly running over to the butler. "Sebastian, I need your help! You can't tell Ciel, though! You just can not!" She had worry in her face as she grabbed for the raven's hands frantically.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose before moving his hands away from the lady. "Well, whatever is the matter, young miss?"

Elizabeth smiled widely before clapping her hands together rather energetically. "I WANT TO THROW CIEL A BIRTHDAY PARTY!" She giggled before jumping up and down. "And I need YOU to keep him preoccupied for me!"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he put his hands up to protest. "Young Miss, both you and I know that it wouldn't be a good idea to-"

"OH THANK YOU, SEBASTIAN! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!" She hugged the butler before running to the doorway. "Now, all you have to do is keep him preoccupied after dinner is over until tomorrow morning! Meyrin will help me decorate and I'll have Finnian and Bardroy help me as well! Isn't this going to be simply charming? I'm going to go sneak up to Ciel's room to tell him a little white lie. He won't mind it being me the one to disturb him! I am his fiance after all!" She giggled once more before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs of the manor.

The butler stood there silently for a moment before placing one of his gloved hands on his forehead. "This is simply not going to end well. The poor Young Master." There was one thing that the demon couldn't get out of his head. Every time Elizabeth was around the raven, and speaking to him in general, she always mentioned being Ciel's fiance. He didn't really understand. It was as if she was wanting him to be jealous that she was the one that got to have Ciel. He shook the thought off and continued to plate the food.

Once he was done, he sat the dining table, making sure everything was in precise order. Not a single drop of anything or a single dust particle was suppose to be on the table cloth. Not a single drop of food around the rim of the plates. Not a single speck or smudge on the imported china cups. Sebastian smiled at his accomplishments and was just about to go tell his master that dinner was prepared when he heard yelling coming from the main lobby.

"BUT CIEL, YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Lizzy cried excitedly. She put her hands together before placing them up to her lips as she studied her future husband in front of her. "YOU JUST CAN'T DENY IT! NOW LET ME CHANGE YOUR OUTFIT!"

"Lizzy, stop it! You are not going to change my outfit!" Ciel yelled. The teenaged boy had chased the girl into the lobby to get her out of his room. He found it easier to get rid of her that way.

Sebastian walked into the lobby from the dining room, spotting the back of Lizzy standing in front of his master. She was taller than the boy by a few inches, so he couldn't get a good glimpse at the Earl until she turned around to look at Sebastian. She moved to the side to let the butler fully view the younger male. His eyes widened slightly.

"Sebastian, don't you think Ciel looks rather marvelous in these kitty ears?" She squealed as she ran forward to the teal haired boy.

"NO, I DO NOT, LIZZY!" He pushed her off and grabbed her lightly by the arm. "I think you should be heading on home! Now, I want you to SEND ME A LETTER, like I have told you multiple times, before coming to the manor! PAULA, COME GET LIZZY!" He shouted out the door before shoving her out and whispering something else to her before shutting the door behind him. He turned around and placed his back on the door and held his arms out to shield the girl from coming back in. He panted as he hung his head down.

"S-Super is done...my lord." Sebastian spoke softly as he stared at his master, not taking his eyes off of the cat ears planted on top of his head.

"Alright." Ciel didn't notice the stutter in the demon's words, even though the action in itself was rarely or never even performed before. He reached up and touched the cat ears before blushing and tugged at them. He pulled harder and came up short. "They're stuck...DID SHE GLUE THEM TO MY HEAD? Ohhhhh...Lizzy! She has gone too far this time."

Sebastian continued standing there, staring at the younger being with a slight blush on his cheeks. He's never seen the Phantomhive that vulnerable and cute before. What was he saying? He was a demon for goodness sakes! He knew he had an obsession for cats, but when Ciel had cat ears on, it made everything...different. The raven couldn't help but think naughty thoughts of his young lord.

_"Pet me...that's an order..." Ciel's shirt was loose and unbuttoned as he was on his hands and knees, no shorts or shoes on. He had a tail and it was swaying back and forth as his cat ears twitched every few seconds. "Sebastian..." He purred._

"Sebastian!" Ciel stood in front of the raven, an annoyed look on his face. "Don't make me have to tell you again!" He sighed before crossing his arms. "After dinner, you will help me remove these cat ears, do you understand?" The Phantomhive walked into the dining room before sitting down lazily at his usual place.

Sebastian nodded his head slowly before turning around and following Ciel, putting a plate in front of the young lord. Sebastian had to clear his throat before straightening his posture. "Today we have a nice crispy lamb with honey and mascarpone. Enjoy, sir." He backed up slightly as the lord took a bite of his food. His eyes kept trailing to the ears, sending his mind into swirls. With those ears on his master, he wanted to do anything and everything for him. It wasn't like he didn't do that now, but he wanted to do it ten times faster, make everything exactly perfect, and not because he was a butler and had to. He wanted to for his benefit.

"I am out of water, Sebastian-" Ciel gasped slightly as he picked up his cup, noticing that it was now once again full of the clear liquid. "That was rather fast. Great job." He nodded in approval before continuing his dinner. "I can't believe Lizzy, busting into my room like that! Who does she think she is? I am an Earl for Christ sake's. I can't be bothered with being interrupted as such. Then out of nowhere she places these monstrosities on my head." He shook his head in disapproval before dabbing his mouth with his napkin. He looked up at his butler, noticing his red eyes, wide and bright, staring at them. Ciel blushed slightly as he stood up and cleared his throat. "Sebastian...I want something sweet-"

"A white chocolate raspberry tart, my lord." He placed the food in front of the Phantomhive as he watched him sit down once more.

"Wow..." Ciel looked at the raven haired butler out of the corner of his eyes, the small blush still painted on his cheeks. 'Is he doing this because of the ears...?' "I want a scone." He demanded. Once he was done saying the words, the tart was removed from in front of him and was replaced by a scone as if he never was served a tart in the first place. "You are on a roll tonight, aren't you Sebastian?" He smirked before looking at the other.

Sebastian nodded and looked at Ciel, want crawling in his stomach. The last time he had sex was with that loose nun. And he hated every moment of it. He was needy. He wanted his master. He had never wanted him before, but seeing him like this...turned the demon on.

"Don't get any ideas just because I have cat ears." Ciel teased. He wanted to find out if it was truly the ears making the demon become so...quicker at things. It's as if he could snap his fingers and the butler would have it done that second. He knew the demon had an obsession for cats, and it only made the Earl blush deeper. What if Sebastian looked at Ciel like a cat now? Would he try and pet him? Pull him into his arms and look at him the way he did cats? What was he thinking? He doesn't have the paws of a cat that the demon so much enjoyed. He did however, want to know his reaction to something.

Ciel fanned himself with his hand, undoing his vest and throwing it to the floor. He now had on his white blouse and unbuttoned the two buttons at the top of it as he leaned his head back slightly, closing his eyes. "It's rather hot today, isn't it? So...very hot..." He ran his fingers through his hair, dodging the ears as he did so. He picked up his scone and nibbled at it, looking at the butler the whole while. He pulled it back when he noticed he dribbled some of the raspberry filling on the corner of his mouth. "Oh my, I'm being very messy today, am I not, Sebastian?..." He smirked before leaning back in his chair.

The demon stared at the boy, his eyes narrowing as he felt himself get hard. He couldn't believe it. The master was doing this on purpose, he could tell. He growled low in his throat as his eyes darted to the filling dripping down the boy's mouth. "You shouldn't test me, my lord." He started, his eyes lowering to the Phantomhive's neck and then to his collar bone. He very much wanted to unbutton the rest of his shirt to expose what was underneath.

Ciel smirked and chuckled slightly. "Test you? Can't you feel how hot it is today? It's scorching in here..." He undid the rest of his shirt and used his own tongue to discard of the sweetness on his face. "It makes me want to take a very cold bath..."

Sebastian growled again before slamming his left hand down onto the table, causing the plates and glasses to rattle lightly. "As I said my lord...it isn't wise...to tease a demon."

Ciel's smirk lowered into a small frown before he removed his shirt and discarded it to the floor, along with his vest. He then did the same with his eye patch. He looked back at Sebastian before grabbing his scone once more and squeezed it lightly over his neck. The sticky substance dripped onto his flesh, running down his collar bone and all the way down to his chest. He met Sebastian's eyes before narrowing his own. "Meow..." He said it huskily and this time, his smirk came back.

Sebastian felt his pants tighten at the actions. The red delicious substance running down his master's skin, the way the Earl curved his body in the chair, and the way he spoke. The raven grabbed Ciel by the waist and switched positions with him. Sebastian was now sitting in the chair as he grabbed the boy once more and forced him to sit on his lap. "I told you...not to taunt a demon...did I not...my lord?" He growled as he leaned down and slowly licked up the raspberry goodness, taking in the scent and taste of the boy's skin with it. He continued upwards, stopping at his collarbone to give it a nice suck and nibble.

Ciel's eyes widened at the actions and gasped as he felt his butler's tongue on his body. 'I didn't know he would really do this! Is he turned on by the ears? It looks so.' His breathing hitched at the sucking, a blush plastering his cheeks. "I was just teasing, Sebastian! St-St..." He groaned as he felt the demon's tongue snake down to his nipple, circling it a few times before nipping at it. "Nnn...d-don't do that..." 'I'm 17 years old! I'm 17 and my hormones are in a tizzy, he knows that!...He's using it to his advantage!'

Sebastian raised his head to stare at his master with lust and leaned forward until he was just an inch away from his lips. "You're body is telling me to continue..." He whispered. He filled in the space between them and captured Ciel's lips with his. He lowered his hands, letting them move across the boy's sides and down to his hips. For a 17 year old boy, Ciel was slightly lean but muscular none the less. He could probably wrestle Elizabeth down to the ground, but no way he could take on Sebastian.

Ciel's eyes widened more from the kiss. He was not expecting that. He inhaled sharply before closing his eyes and hesitantly wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. He pulled away, shocked by his actions and turned his head to the side. "I'm a hormone raging teenager! What do you expect?"

"Oh? And let me ask you, my lord. Have you had sex before?" Sebastian leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck before sucking at it softly.

"Nnn...n-not quite...but Lizzy and I have...done...some stuff together..." He stuttered out.

Sebastian's eyes glowed a purple as he bit down on Ciel's neck lightly, being rewarded a small moan. "What did you and 'Lizzy' do, master?" It was more of a 'Tell me so I can kill the bitch' demand rather than a 'I'm curious' question. "Did you finger her...eat her out...did she give you a blow job...or a hand job?" He found the thought of Ciel doing anything with the girl down right disgusting. Once he figured out what they did, he was going to show the master the proper way to do it...but ten times better. Jealousy ran through Sebastian as he lowered his hands to the boy's crotch. He grabbed his manhood through his pants, feeling that he was already hard.

Ciel blushed at the question. How dare Sebastian ask his personal affairs in front of him! How dare he ask what him and Lizzy had done! But for some reason, he sensed down right jealousy from the demon as he accidentally bucked his crotch into the other's hand. "W-We...made out...and then...she gave me a hand job..." He found himself turned on by this. Not by the fact of Lizzy giving him a hand job, but by the demand of the butler to know. The jealousy. He gasped as he felt his khaki shorts being taken off and then thrown across the room.

Sebastian gritted his teeth before grabbing the boy's hips and bringing him closer to his body. "So...you got to second base, my lord. Congratulations."

He thought of the day he knew something went down between the two of them. Lizzy had asked to go to Ciel's room with him to speak with him. Well, their little chat lasted about an hour. When they both came out, Ciel's hair was tousled and a huge blush was painting his cheeks. That day, the demon wanted to make the young lord blush like that. Now was his chance.

Anger and jealousy rose through the demon as he lowered his hand inside the blue eyed boy's boxers, grasping a hold of his erection. Oh, he had grown. He had grown quite a bit. Just by holding his erection he could feel a good helping of 8 inches. "Someone grew..."

Ciel bit his lip, trying not to moan from the simplest of touches. He felt like a pansy. A little pansy that was allowing himself to be touched by his demon butler. He had a fiance, Elizabeth. But at the moment he didn't care. He actually didn't care if he felt like a pansy. The feel of Sebastian's masculine hands touching him instead of Lizzy's tiny feminine hands felt right. "Hnn..." He agreed with a groan, his eyes half closed as he stared at the raven.

"Lizzy might have given you a hand job...but I'm going to give you more..." He growled out the promise before he began stroking the 17 year old's arousal, pressing his hips deeper into his to let him know how turned on he was by the master to let him touch him.

The Earl leaned his head back, feeling his butler's hand work on his hardened cock. He was doing way better at this than Lizzy was- Okay forget about the damn girl. Thinking about her was actually turning him off even more. He had to admit though, that when him and Lizzy where doing that...he was picturing Sebastian doing it all along. He moaned as he felt the demon's thumb message the slit of his head. He placed his elbow on the table behind him, leaning on it as he took the sexual abuse. "A-Ahh..."

"I haven't even hit the highlight of the night, and already you're moaning like crazy." Sebastian smirked as he squeezed his cock harder and gave him a few more pumps before pulling his boxers off, along with his socks and shoes. Now the Phantomhive was completely exposed on the butler's lap. He looked up at his face, adoring the blush and satisfied look he gave that complimented the cat ears. He shivered on the inside before removing his coat and threw it to the side. He then grabbed the table cloth and threw it, along with the food, onto the floor. He flung the boy onto the table, turning him so he was now on his hands and knees.

"S-Sebastian! W-What...?" He looked at the food on the ground and looked behind him. "You better clean that-" He moaned at the feeling of something wet circling his entrance. 'Is that his...?' He spread his legs further apart at the feeling of Sebastian's tongue poking him.

The butler smirked before pushing his tongue slowly inside, getting rewarded a low moan. He flicked his tongue inside of his young bocchan, the mews he was receiving causing him to go faster. He thrust his tongue deeper into the boy, knowing very well that he was going to get killed after they were through.

"Ah! Nnn..." Ciel moaned loudly as he lowered his head down to the wood of the table, trying his best to claw at it to grab onto something. He has never had anything like this done to him before. He's never had a tongue inside him. "S-Sebas...Ungh..." He lowered his right hand and grabbed his own cock, stroking himself while he got tongue fucked by the demon. "Oh...m-my god..." He breathed. After two pumps, he felt heat pile in his abdomen, sending his brows to furrow. "Sebastian...I-I'm coming...Ahhh!"

Sebastian grabbed the boy's thighs and pulled them closer to him, causing his tongue to slip deeper, hitting his prostate.

"S-Sebastian! Nnnn!" He released his seed over his hand and the table. He panted deeply, his chest rising and falling as he felt himself slowly calm. He whimpered when he felt Sebastian remove his tongue.

The butler removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his black boxers as he stared down at his 17 year old master. "Only I can make you feel that way...no one else, my lord." He stated the fact that he was going to make sure to keep before removing his gloves. He traced his entrance with a digit before slowly thrusting it into the tight crevice.

"Ungh!..." 'There's more?' He remained on his hands and knees as he felt the single digit in his ass. He did admit, even though he was the Earl of Phantomhive, he has masturbated...and he has fingered himself. But feeling Sebastian's finger inside of him...made him hard once again. He blushed before pushing his hips down onto the finger, noticing that it was longer than his own.

"Eager are we?" Sebastian leaned over Ciel's shoulder, his chest placed perfectly against his younger back. "I can feel that you finger yourself." This excited the demon. He pushed another finger in, testing the Earl. "How many fingers do you use...two...three?" He pushed in another one, feeling the tightness of his entrance contract around his fingers. "I see...so you usually use two." He pulled his three fingers out until only the tips were in before he pushed in again.

Ciel threw his head back at the action. He has never had three fingers inside him before. He's tried with three, but he preferred two. "N-No...Ahh...t-too many!..."

"Too many? My young lord...you need to get use to at least three if you want to be prepared for me..." He snickered as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy's hole. He kept a decent pace. Not slow but not fast either. A good medium.

The Earl whimpered and hid his face in the table as he allowed the demon's fingers to fuck him. He never moaned so much in his life. He always stifled moans whenever he masturbated- wait. 'Prepared for Sebastian...Oh my god...' He moaned at the thought and bucked his hips back into the fingers. He could feel pre-cum leak from the tip of his dick already. He cried out as Sebastian brushed his fingers against his prostate. "S-Sebastian!...a-again." He panted, not realizing what he had said.

The butler grinned before complying to his master, brushing his fingers against his bundle of nerves. He heard the loud moan come from Ciel before removing his fingers and taking his boxers off. He grabbed his member, feeling himself rock hard and already dripping with pre cum as well. He was loosing his touch. Usually it would take him quite a while to drip. He pumped himself and coated his cock with his pre-cum before positioning himself in front of Ciel.

Ciel turned his head to look at his own ass. The sight he saw caused him to jump up, his hands now pressing flat on the table, now in complete doggy style. 'How is that going to fit?' He cringed as he felt Sebastian's head push into him slowly. He clawed at the wood, leaving claw marks as he felt the demon push the rest of the way in. He gritted his teeth and cried out softly.

Sebastian winced at the sudden tightness of the muscles around his arousal. "You're so... tight...my lord..." He panted, wanting to just fuck the brains out of the 17 year old. Sebastian bit his lip and grabbed Ciel, flinging himself in the chair and Ciel to sit on his dick in his lap, facing the table.

Ciel whimpered from the sudden change and threw his head against the raven's shoulder and wrapped his arms backwards around his neck. He groaned before whispering softly to Sebastian. "...meow..."

Sebastian grabbed the Earl's hips and thrusted them downwards as he thrusted his hips upwards. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He was completely turned on at the moment and had to fuck the other. He panted as he lifted the boy up and off his cock and back down with a rhythm that satisfied them both.

"Nnnn!...A-Ah..Sebastian!" Ciel closed his eyes tightly as he grabbed the demon's head, forcing him into a passionate kiss. He bit at his lip, then forced his tongue into the raven's mouth. He was shocked at his own actions, trying to take charge. He couldn't help it though. He was so horny he couldn't handle it.

The butler kissed his master back roughly, clawing his fingers into the boy's hips, his other hand coming around and grasping his member. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, earning muffled moans.

The teal haired 17 year old felt himself getting closer, causing himself to buck his hips roughly, physically telling the demon to go faster. He sharply inhaled through his nose before turning his positioning, carefully turning so that he was still sitting on Sebastian's lap, but was now facing him. He lifted himself off the demon and thrusted back down, his glazed eyes staring at the butler's now purple ones.

Sebastian moaned from the action, placing his hands back on his hips and captured his lips once again. He hoped the other was getting close because he himself was nearly there. He found Ciel acting like this a super turn on. It was him being needy. Needing the friction. Needing the satisfaction of Sebastian's dick being inside him.

Ciel moaned loudly as he suddenly felt himself falling off the edge. "Nnn! Sebastian!" He released onto both of their stomachs. He was expecting to last longer, but it suddenly caught him off guard.

The tightness of his muscles contracting around his dick made the butler wince as he gave a few more thrusts and moaned, saying Ciel's name as he filled him with his white liquid. He panted as looked up at the boy's face. He pulled Ciel into an embrace as he pulled out of him, letting his semen drip down his legs.

The Phantomhive panted and waited a moment before looking into Sebastian's eyes and clearing his throat. "Remember...You need to help me out of these cat ears..."

The butler smirked and kissed the boy before cleaning them both up. "Can I keep them as a souvenir?"

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING GUYS! X3 I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH. Reviews are very appreciated. You will be mentioned in my journal on DA and you will be mentioned in future stories.**

**READ THIS. PLEASE ADD ME ON DEVIANTART, TWITTER, TUMBLR, AND YOUTUBE TO GET THE LASTEST UPDATES 24/7 ABOUT MY STORIES AND FUTURE ONES AS WELL. YOU CAN ALSO REACH ME ON THOSE SITES AND I WILL DEFINITELY REPLY. :3 SO IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, FOLLOW ME ON ONE OF THESE SITES AND I WILL BE SURE TO ANSWER YOU. THANKS. Site information on my profile page and below. Thank you.**

**Deviantart - kleelk13**

**Twitter - kledwards13**

**Tumblr - KaoruLuva13**

**Youtube - KaoruLuva13**

~XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13


End file.
